Companions React
by BadWolfGirl12
Summary: Based on Kids/Teens/Elders/Youtubers React by The Fine Bros on youtube. The Doctor who Companions react to whatever! FT: Amy, Clara, Martha, Donna, and Rose (I'll switch off between them like in the actual show.)
1. AmandasChronicles

**Companions React…**

**Youtube Videos…**

**Doctor Who Theory for Clara Oswald. By AmandasChronicels. **

(A girl pops up with a TARDIS night light.)

VIDEO: "Hello Viewers who I do not have a witty pet name for!"

**It goes through all of them sitting there just watching the video. **

VIDEO: So as your probably aware my fan-girl of choice is…Doctor Who"

**Rose Tyler 19 **"Hey Hey! Now this is more interesting."

**Martha Jones 26 **"Hey I was on that."

VIDEO: "And if you've been keeping up with the series you know there is a new Companion Clara Oswin Oswald."

**Clara Oswald 28 **"That's me!"

VIDEO: "Now I read a theory a while back online saying that every companion up from Rose to River is based on a fairy tale."

**Amy Pond 19 **"That's probably true."

(The video continues. The girl pulls up to sonics and says: Allons-y!)

**Donna: **"Finally."

VIDEO: "Lets start off with Rose."

**Rose pays very close attention. **

**Rose: **"No one speak."

VIDEO: "Now I personally love Rose. I think she's a Badass. I think she's the only Companion from David's episode that can be holding a gun and I'm okay with it."

**Donna: **"I can agree."

VIDEO: "What I really love about Rose is the relationship between her and the Doctor."

**Rose sits up fast and looks around. **

**Rose: **"What's she talking 'bout me and the doctor…don't have a relationship..that's crazy.."

VIDEO: "Now the relation with her is Little Red Riding Hood. Who is afraid of the Big Bad Wolf. Coinsidence I THINK NOT. Next is Martha Jones."

**Martha: **"My turn. What does she have to say about me?"

VIDEO: "I really did not like Martha."

**Martha: **"Can you turn it off now?"

**Host: Just stay through the video Martha. **

VIDEO: "I find so much humor in the Doctors disposition towards Martha. I feel like some day she would just be in the TARDIS and she would be talking and he's kind of looking around pretending to be listening."

**Martha: **"Yeah that actually happened. Just off camera."

**The video goes on for about four more minutes then it ends. **

**Host: So who was that? **

**Amy: **"I don't know."

**Donna: **"Amanda."

**Martha: **"Amanda."

**Clara: **"Amanda."

**Rose: **"Amanda I believe."

**Host: Her youtube name is AmandasChronicals. **

**Host: Who did she relate you to?**

**Rose: **"Little Red Riding Hood."

**Martha: **"Dorthy from the Wizard of Oz"

**Donna: **"Alice from Alice in Wonderland."

**Amy: **"Wendy from Peter Pan."

**Clara: **"Mary Poppins."

**Host: Why did she relate you to that person?**

**Martha: **"Because I was transported in the eye of a storm, I wanted to get back home to my family, and when I did I saw the wizard or the doctor for who he truly was."

**Amy: **"Because I flew away with my 'Imaganary friend' that ended up coming back for River.

**Donna: **" 'Cause I tumbled into another world, and didn't hold my tongue.

**Rose: **" Red is afraid of the Big Bad Wolf"

**Clara: **"The doctor finds me, im interested, he shoosh me away."

**Host: What did she have to say about you? **

**Clara: **"I think she sort of likes me. Yeah I know I'm not the girls from the Dalek episode and the Christmas episode."

**Amy: **"That she loved me, thank you by the way. She thinks of me as feisty, flirty and she loves my ginger hair."

**Donna: **"She can't hold her love for me."

**Rose: **"She thought I was a Badass, and that I was the only one who could be carrying a gun and she's okay with it."

**Martha: **"She didn't like me that much."

**Host: How many subscribers do you think she has? **

**Amy: **"A hundred."

**Donna: **"Hundred"

**Martha: **"Five just kidding I don't know maybe two hundred"

**Host: She actually has twenty-three thousand nine-hundrend and thirty-three subscribers.**

**Rose**: "Wow. Just for stuff like this? That's just..Wow."

**Clara: "**Doesn't surprise me. The show is a big hit."

**Host: Final question. Would you watch her videos? **

**(Yes: 0 No: 0) **

**Donna: **"Sure why not."

**(Yes: 1 No: 0) **

**Rose: **"Maybe."

**(Yes: 1 No: 0 Not Sure: 1) **

**Martha: **"No. I will not."

**(Yes: 1 No: 1 Not sure: 1) **

**Clara: **"Yes."

**(Yes: 1 No: 1 Not sure: 1)**

**Amy: **"Yes I will."

**(Yes: 3 No: 1 Not sure: 1)**

**END OF VIDEO **

**Amy: **"Thanks for watching the very FIRST episode of Companions react.

**Clara: **"Make sure you Follow this so you can get updated when they get uploaded!"

**Martha: **"Suggest in the Reviews what you want us to react to next."

**Rose: **"Maybe if your lucky your suggestion will be in the next episode!"

**Donna: **"Knock Knock."

**Host: Who's there?**

**Donna: "**Doo wee."

**Host: Doo wee who?**

**Donna: **Doo wee doo

**Credit: The Fine Bros for the awesome React episodes. And Starpaw77 for the first one 'Doctor's React' and for letting me do this. **


	2. Wholock

**Companions React…**

**Wholock Sherlock meets the Doctor. **

The video starts back with some noise going on in the background. **Wholock **pops up. It goes over to a building. There is a sign that says **Baker Street. **

VIDEO: "There's others out there just like you except your just a man. And there's so much more."

It Panels over to a wall with papers and pictures on it.

**Clara Oswald**: "This is…interesting."

It shows pictures of The Eleventh Doctor and the TARDIS.

**Amy Pond: **"Wait what is he doing in pictures on a wall?"

VIDEO: "Really more than a man?"

More talking and more pictures go over and then it panels to Sherlock.

**River Song: **"Is that Sherlock?"

TARDIS noises start. He goes outside.

SHERLOCK: "Who are you?"

The TARDIS door is open, with the eleventh doctor inside. then It closes. Sherlock walks over and opens it.

**Donna Noble**: "Yeah that was my reaction."

DOCTOR: "Welcome to the TARDIS."

Sherlock walks in and looks around. He walks to the Doctor.

DOCTOR: "Hello Again."

He Snaps and the TARDIS door closes. Sherlock turns around, and watches it close.

**Rose Tyler: **"Sure now he gets the cool control."

SHERLOCK: "That's not right how.."

DOCTOR: "You okay?"

SHERLOCK: "What?"

DOCTOR: "Cause this place sometimes it can make people feel a bit… you know."

SHERLOCK: "Yeah. Yeah. Fine."

**Martha Jones: ***Laughs* "Oh that reaction."

DOCTOR: "Well anything you want to say any…passing remarks? I've heard them all."

Sherlock turns around.

SHERLOCK: "Where are we?"

DOCTOR: "Its called the TARDIS. It can travel anywhere in time and space."

**Amy: **"Did he take him on adventures?"

DOCTOR: "And its mine."

SHERLOCK: "Shut up."

It panels through all of them just laughing.

DOCTOR: "I know."

It goes through the video.

**Host: What was that?  
Clara: **"It was a video where the Doctor and some other guy.."

**River: **"It was the Doctor and Sherlock."

**Host: It's called Wholock. Have you ever heard of Wholock before?**

**Donna: **"No."

**Clara: **"No."

**Rose: **"No I have not."

**Martha:** "I heard about it."

**Amy: **"Yes."

**Host: Who was the guy that came into the TARDIS?**

**Donna: **"I don't know but he is another skinny boy in a suit."

**Clara: **"Sherlock."

**River: **"Sherlock."

**Amy: **"Sherlock Holmes."

**Host: Do you think that actually happened? **

**Martha: **"I…Don't think so."

**Clara: **"No."

**Rose: **"No."

**Host: Was it Animated? **

**River: **"Yes."

**Donna: **"Yes."

**Amy: **"Yes. I could tell."

**Host: Did you like the video?**

**Rose: **"Yes."

**Martha: **"Yeah it was cool."

**END SCREEN**

**Martha: **"Thanks for watching this Episode of companions react!"

**River: **"Suggest things for us to react to."

**Donna: **"It can be Scary.."

**Rose: **"Funny.."

**Clara: **"Weird. See you guys later! Bye."


	3. Catherine Tate Show

**Companions React…**

**Viral Videos.**

**Red Nose Day Catherine Tate Show, Lauren Cooper-Doctor Who Episode**.

**Suggested By: MeMeToDa**

VIDEO: The one and only... Miss Catherine Tate!

**Donna Noble: **Oh god. This video.

FRIEND: I can't believe we've got double English.

She sighs.

LAUREN: English is well dry!

**Amy Pond: **I've seen this.

FRIEND: I don't see what's so great about readin anyways!

LAUREN: No, readin's for LOSERS!

There is laughter.

**Clara Oswald: **I've seen pictures of this of this.

FRIEND: Innit though? At least we've got a new teacher today.

LAUREN: Yeah right, that'll be a laugh, won't it?

The door opens. cheers and applause.

**Martha Jones: **Is that…

TEACHER: Morning!

**River Song: **Alright.

VIDEO: Alright

**River: **Yeah I've seen this.

MR. LOGAN: As I'm sure you're aware, my name is Mr Logan.

**Rose Tyler: **Liar.

: I'm your new English teacher, nice to meet you all. I hope you're all ready to get to grips with some Elizabethan literature! Let's all turn to page 53 in our poetry textbooks I think we'll dive straight in with the Bard himself.

LAUREN: Sir?

: Yeah?

LAUREN: Are you English, sir?

MR. LOGAN: No, I'm Scottish.

LAUREN: So you ain't English, then?

MR. LOGAN: No, I'm British.

LAUREN: So you ain't English, then?

MR. LOGAN No, I'm not, but as you can see... I do speak English.

LAUREN: But I can't understand what you're saying, sir.

**Donna: **I don't have to even watch this I lived it. ***Closes laptop* **

MR. LOGAN Well, clearly you can.

LAUREN: Sorry, are you talking Scottish now?

LAUREN: Do you fancy Billie Piper, sir?

***Everyone laughs* **

MR. LOGAN: Right.

MR. LOGAN: You are the most insolent child I have ever had the misfortune to teach.

LAUREN: Thank you.

MR. LOGAN you are pointless, repetitious and extremely dull.

LAUREN: Bit like Shakespeare.

MR. LOGAN You're not even worthy to mention his name. William Shake - William Shakespeare was a genius. You, little madam, are definitely not. Now just sit there, keep your mouth shut, or I will fail you in this whole module right now.

LAUREN: Face-eth! Bovver-ed! Face-eth! - Now! Stop! You take the high road and I'll take the low road.

**Rose: **You have no idea how much I love Donna.

MR LOGAN: That's it!

LAUREN: I ain't even bovvered! I ain't even bovvered! Look! Face! Bovvered! Face!Bovver-ed, face, bovver-ed, I ain't even bovver-ed, my liege!I be not bovver-ed, forsooth, I be not bovver-ed, face, bovvered, I ain't even bovvered.

LAUREN: Face, bovvered, Shakespeare, sonnets, I ain't even bovvered. My mistress' eyes are nuffin' like the sun Coral is far more red than her lips red If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun If hair be wires, black wires grow on her head I have seen roses damask, red and white But no such roses see I in her cheeks And in some perfume is there more delight Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks I love to hear her speak yet well I know that music have a far more pleasing sound I grant I never saw a goddess go. My mistress when she walks treads on the ground And yet, by Heaven, I think my love as rare As any she belies with false compare. Bite me, alien boi!

**Clara: **Imagine remembering that.

**Martha: **Wow.

**Donna: **It took forever to remember that.

MR LOGAN: That's better! A rose by any other name would smell as sweet!

LAUREN: (high-pitched) I still ain't bovvered!

**Amy: **Thank you. Just…Thank you for that.

**Question Time…**

**Host: So who was that?**

**River: **That was Donna Noble.

**Clara: **Her name is Donna right?

**Donna: **That was me.

**Host: What did they call her in the beginning of the video besides Lauren?**

**Martha: **They called her Catherine Tate.

**Amy: **Catherine Tate.

**Rose: **Catherine Tate.

**Host: Who was ?**

**Donna: **It was the doctor. But his other name like mine is David Tennant.

**River: **The Doctor.

**Host: Who do you think Billie Piper is?**

**Amy: **I dunno.

**Rose: **Me! My other name is Billie Piper.

**Host: Donna, has her own show called The Catherine Tate Show. Can you quote any of the lines?**

**Martha: **Fancy Billie Piper Sir?

**Clara: **Are you the Doctor?

**Rose: **Can I just Aks you a question?

**Amy: **I only want to aks you a question.

**River: **I think your Doctor who though!

**Donna: **I think you're a 945 year old Time Lord. Did you just pitch up from Mars? Do you have the TARDIS parked on the meter? Face-th? Bovv-ered?

**Host: Would you watch more of these if she did skits like these?**

**Yes: 0 No: 0 Already Have: 0 **

**Martha: **Totally.

**Yes: 1 No: 0 Already Have: 0 **

**River: **I already have.

**Yes: 1 No: 0 Already have: 1**

**Rose: **Yeah I will.

**Yes: 2 No: 0 Already Have: 1**

**Clara: **Maybe.

**Yes: 2 No: 0 Already have: 1 Not sure: 1**

**Amy: **I have already. I've seen every episode.

**Yes: 2 No: 0 Already have: 2 Not sure: 1**

**END CREDITS**

**Amy: **Thanks for watching this episode of Companions react!

**Martha: **Make sure you leave the ideas on what you want us to react to next!

**Donna: **I better get going to my class. ***Gets up* **Oi! Space man! Lets go!


	4. What does the fox say

**Companions react…**

**Viral Video's…**

**What does the fox say**

***Music starts* **

Jack Harkness: Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.

Clara Oswald: YES!

Martha: Like I haven't seen this five hundred times already.

VIDEO: Dog goes woof, cat goes meow. Bird goes tweet, and mouse goes squeak. Cow goes moo. Frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot.

Amy Pond: Is this a song?

Rose Tyler: Is this for kids or something?

VIDEO: Ducks say quack and fish go blub, and the seal goes OW OW OW. But there's one sound that no one knows...

CLARA+VIDEO: WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?

VIDEO: Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! WHAT THE FOX SAY?

Everyone is laughing so hard.

VIDEO: Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! WHAT THE FOX SAY? Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!

Clara does the dance.

Clara: Yeah I've seen this.

VIDEO: Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! WHAT THE FOX SAY?

VIDEO: Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!

Rose: And there is a granddad in the woods…nothing weird here.

Donna: Oi! Can it Fox Boy!

VIDEO: WHAT THE FOX SAY?

River Song: Oh this is brilliant. And Stupid. It's brilliantly stupid.

VIDEO: Big blue eyes, pointy nose, chasing mice, and digging holes. Tiny paws, up the hill, suddenly you're standing still.

VIDEO+CLARA: Your fur is red, so beautiful.

VIDEO+JACK: like an angel in disguise.

VIDEO: But if you meet a friendly horse, will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse? How will you speak to that h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse? WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow! WHAT THE FOX SAY? Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!

Rose: Okay. That's kind of hot.

VIDEO: Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! WHAT THE FOX SAY? A-hee-ahee ha-hee!A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee! WHAT THE FOX SAY? A-oo-oo-oo-ooo! Woo-oo-oo-ooo! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! The secret of the fox, ancient mystery.

Martha: Whenever I watch this. It makes me so happy.

VIDEO: Somewhere deep in the woods, I know you're hiding. What is your sound? Will we ever know? Will always be a mystery what do you say? You're my guardian angel hiding in the is your sound? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum a-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)

Donna: Whoa nice fox.

VIDEO: Will we ever know? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum) I want to, I want to, I want to know! (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum) (Bay-buh-day bum-bum bay-dum)

Rose: Awesome. Just Awesome.

Clara: Yes.

Jack: Thank you for playing that.

Amy: Oh I'm crying right now. *Wipes eyes*

Question Time…

Person Hosting: So what are your first thoughts after watching that video?

River: Stupid, but amazing.

Rose: Hilarious! Who doesn't love stupid, crazy, weird fun videos?!

Amy: I loved it! But I am wondering what does a fox actually say?

Clara: The first time I saw it I was like. What?

Jack: I don't know what to think.

Martha: I couldn't tell if it was serious or not.

Host: What do you think about the song?

Amy: It's catchy.

Rose: Amazing.

Clara: love it. I went imiditly to go download it off of itunes and I was made 'casue it wasn't there!

Host: And what about the video?

Martha: Oh it's great.

River: Awesome.

Rose: Hilarious.

Host: Now we're gonna play the part of it where it says 'What does the fox say' and you can create your own noise.

Clara: Okay my life is much more better now.

Donna: Don't make me.

VIDEO: What does the fox say?

Rose: Brahhhhh.

VIDEO: What does the fox say?

River: Merrrahhh.

VIDEO What does the fox say?

Donna: *Sighs and makes an annoyed noise*

VIDEO: What does the fox say?

Amy: Oo. Oo. Oo. Oo. Oo. Oo. I'm a fox.

Amy laughs, the Host's clap and laugh.

End Screen…

Rose: Thanks for watching this episode of Companions react!

River: Maybe we can react to a video game maybe?

Clara: Leave your suggestions in the review section! Bye!


	5. Slender

**Note: **If someone could suggest what I should put for their theme please let me know.

**Companions React…**

**Video Games **

**This episode: Slender**

**Suggested by: **oswin

Slender The Eight Pages show up on screen.

**Jack Harkness: **I love this game so much.

**Martha Jones: **God.

**Donna Noble: **Oh boy.

**Host: **You are going to play this game.

**Amy Pond: **What.

**Rory Williams: **Are you serious?

**Rose Tyler: **No no no no. Please no. I don't know how to play. *Takes off head phones* No. *Calms down and puts them back on*

The game starts.

Martha: This hasn't even started and I'm already scared.

Clara: It reminds me of the hunger games.

Amy: Am I even going the right way?

Rose: This isn't that scary… WHAT IS THAT? Oh it's just a tree.

Donna: I'm shaking.

Rory: Is that the wind that I hear?

Amy: I don't wanna go in this building.

*It shows Martha walking in a room*

Martha: There we go there's a page.

Clara: Oh. There's a page.

Jack: Ah…

Jack Pages 1/8

Clara: Ah now I remember now he's gonna come.

Clara pages 1/8

Rose: oh my god. It's thundering.

Faint statics

Rory: What is that?

Some of them are still in the building.

Jack: please don't be in here when I get out.

Amy: Is there something in the wall? Do I go straight?

It statics and a high pitched static

Amy: Oh god!

She throws down her headphones.

Dead. 0 Pages Collected.

**River Song. **

She got way into the game. She goes outside a building and collects a page; she claps her hands together and throws them up but hits the microphone. Everyone starts laughing.

River: My fault. Messed up the microphone. At least I got one. I was about to quit too but-

Slender is right behind her she turns around and jumps.

River: What the hell?!

She sits through the attack. Dead. 1 page collected

Rose: Am I going the right way you guys?

Clara: I don't know if you can see it but I'm shaking right now.

Martha: I'm not liking Slender man.

Donna: Why does it have to be so dark?

Rory finds a page

Rory Pages 1/8

Clara Pages 2/8

Jack: Where are you…?

Rose: I don't understand where I'm going.

Martha: There's a page.

Martha Pages 2/8

Jack Pages 2/8

Slender comes out for Rory, he jumps.

Dead: 1 page Collected

Clara goes to the brick wall, turns around and static starts. She jumps, and takes her headphones off, and watches.

Dead: 2 pages Collected

There is silence.

Clara: Guys.

Rose: Don't be there.

Tiny static comes.

Rose: Oh no! No. No. No. Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run! Oh really I didn't even find any notes.

Host: You're okay keep going. He's right there go.

Rose: Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god.

Donna: I'm really lost. I'm just walking.

She finds a page.

Donna 2/8

Martha: It's so scary I don't like-

The static comes and goes real quick

Martha: What the?!

It happens to Jack too.

Jack: What the!

Donna comes across a tunnel.

Donna: Oh this. This is a death trap right here, I swear. Okay I'm just gonna leave that place.

She leaves, and slender is right there.

Donna: Oh yeah there he is.

Dead. 2 Pages Collected.

Rose: Oh my! No I'm at a fence! What am I supposed to do!

She starts to panic.

Rose: Oh my god. He's gonna find me.

Jack comes across the tunnel.

Jack: Please don't be in here.

Rose turns.

Rose: Oh my god I thought someone was behind me.

Static comes.

Rose: Oh no. No. No!

The high pitched static starts she takes off her headphones. She sees it and covers her eyes.

Jack comes across one of the tanks and collects a page.

Jack 3/8

Martha 3/8

She goes into the building and finds him.

Martha: Oh my god!

She starts running away. She goes outside and he's there.

Martha: oh my god. Wait what! No. Go; Go, Go, Go, Go.

Static comes for jack.

Jack: Ah there he is….god. That scared me.

Martha: Aw.

The flashlight goes out.

Martha: Did it just die? Did the torch just die? Well I think it's all over. When I can't see anything and he's out there. It's just a matter of time before he catches Oh my god!

Static.

Dead. 3 Pages Collected.

Jack: I love and hate this game so much. My heart just dropped.

Static.

Jack: Oh! Sh-

Dead. 3 Pages Collected.

Rose uncovers her eyes.

Rose: It's over? Pages 0 out of 8! Really?!

Clara: My hand is shaking.

Rory: I'm so freaked out.

Question Time…

Host: So do you know what that game was?

Amy: No.

Clara: Skinny? Slim?

Rory: It said Slender in the front.

Donna: Slender.

Martha: Slender.

Host: And how do you know about this game?

Clara: I heard about it from Angie, and I played it.

Rose: From Shareen. She said "Oh you have to check this video out." And I watched it and I never wanted to play it.

Host: So have you ever played the game before?

Amy: No.

Donna: No.

River: No.

Rose: No. And I resisted playing till today.

Rory: No.

Jack: Yeah.

Clara: That's my second time playing it.

Martha: I have played it on my mobile once and didn't sleep for two days.

Host: And what is the purpose of the game?

Amy: To scare you.

River: To scare you really bad.

Rory: I don't know you told me to find some papers.

Clara: To find the eight pages, which I failed miserably.

Host: And how did it make you feel when you were playing?

Amy: On edge.

River: Frustrated, 'cause I was like, "Where is the paper?"

Rory: I was pretty creeped out.

Jack: Very, very, scared.

Rose: Scared. How else would I feel?

Martha: They sounds that they had. I didn't think they would affect me as much as they did. Just Boom. Just constant bass is just nerve-racking.

Host: So the villain in the game is called Slender Man, which is an internet meme that has been around for a while that some people have even started to like to say is real.

Rose: Oh my gosh.

Host: And people will post pictures of-

Rose turns around and looks back.

Host: -of sightings of the Slender Man.

Rose: Someone just walked by.

She chuckles.

Rose: Oh my god. Doctor if you ever try to scare me like that I will kill you.

Host: One of the main things that people will do is that they'll film themselves playing it, and then upload their reaction to the Internet. So we're going to show you a quick montage of people playing Slender.

Video: …Just to get me. Oh, dude, it's safe. Safe. Aah! Oh, my goodness.

Jack: God scared me.

People in the video scream.

Martha laughs.

Video: Destiny, please. Aah! What the hell?! No!

Rose laughs

Rose: I feel you.

Video: *Screams*

He quits the game.

Donna: I'm happy these people reacted way worse than I did.

Video: Oh god. Open the *BLEEP* door!

Clara laughs.

Video: What the *BLEEP*? What is this? *Screams*

River: His head.

Video: Oh god! He's right there!

Amy chuckles

Video: *Laughs and curses*

Clara: Oh, he has tentacles! Oh! I never saw that before. What?

Rose: Poor guy.

Host: Why are people uploading videos of themselves getting scared?

Martha: Uh 'cause it's hilarious.

Jack: All videos the reason they upload it is to get views.

Host: Do you think that everyone was being legit scared, or were some of them pretending to be scared?

River: I feel like a lot of them were exaggerating, 'cause if they were videotaping themselves, they knew what was happening.

Donna: The third video I felt that after part was a little overdone. But I bet you most of the people are actually scared.

Host: So, this game is a fairly simple game and there's not much to it and its short, but it's so popular. Why do people love playing Slender?

Rory: I didn't love playing Slender. I don't know why people love playing Slender.

Clara: Because it's so hard to win and it's so fun to play because of the suspense I guess.

Jack: There's not a whole lot to do with it, so, like, anyone can play it.

Rose: It attracts a lot of people that maybe aren't into gaming that—

Someone walks by again and she turns her head.

Host: There's nothing there!

Amy: People like to be scared, you know? People like to have that rush.

Host: And what advice would you give to somebody, who's about to play Slender for the first time?

Martha: Just don't do it. Just don't.

River: Just run away. Just run.

Jack: Don't ask why you're going to get the eight pages; just go get them.

Donna: Don't play it at night.

Rose: Don't play it alone. Or in the dark…you two.

Host: And finally will you ever play Slender again?

River: No.

Clara: Yeah I think I will.

Rory: No.

Martha: No.

Rose: Yes I am going to go play it. I will have The Doctor sit by me and we will play it together.

Jack: Yes. Yes, I will.

End screen.

River: Thanks for watching this episode of Companions react.

Clara: Be sure to leave a review with your suggestions.

Amy: Make sure you follow or slender man will get you.

Rose: Follow, Favorite-

Ten Is behind her.

Rose: Do everything you ca-

He jumps out in front of her.

Rose: *Screams* DOCTOR!

He runs out of the room.

Rose: Excuse me while I go kill him.

**Hope you liked this episode of Companions React! Like Rose was saying Follow, Favorite, Do everything you can. Maybe if you are lucky your review will be used! **


	6. The Fault in Our Stars

_Welcome to another chapter of Companions React! This was suggested by: _

_GriffinGirl8655: This chapter was hilarious…I honestly have no idea, but maybe when the react to Divergent or The Fault in Our Stars… Yeah…_

_And: _

_Starpaw77: In the name of Rassilon! The companions are scared of Slender! Oooo… now they have to read the creepypasta!_ _Just for safe measures that they are traumatized... hmmm... maybe.. have them react to... oh god not that... but that would be so perfect! How about... I know it's sort of not as new-ish but the Fault in our Stars! :D_

_So here you guys go! TFiOS forever! _

***Music* **

**Companions React**

***Music* **

**Movie Trailers…**

***Music* **

**This episode: The Fault in Our Stars suggested by GriffinGirl8655 &amp; Starpaw77**

***Music* **

_(Green trailer screen pops up) _

**Clara Oswald: **Ooo..Trailer!

**Amy Pond: **Is this what I think it is…

_(20__th__ century fox presents…Screen goes to a night sky with stars and trees) _

"I believe we have a choice in this world."

_(Screen shows a girl in a white dress laying on the grass) _

**Rose Tyler: **Oh yes! I know what this is!

**Clara: **Ah! Yes!

**Donna Noble: **This looks…interesting.

"about how to tell sad stories. On the one hand, you can sugarcoat it. Nothing is too messed up that can't be fixed with a Peter Gabriel song. I like that version as much as the next girl does. It's just not the truth. This is the truth."

"Hey, make some friends."

"Sorry."

"My bad."

**Martha Jones: **I remember this now.

I'm Augustus Waters."

"I've been in remission for about a year and a half."

"Maybe you would like to share some of your fears with the group."

"My fears? Oblivion."

"What's your name?"

"Hazel."

"What's your full name?"

"Hazel Grace Lancaster. Why you staring at me?"

**Amy + Trailer: "**Cause your beautiful." Yeah I've read this.

"So what's your story?"

"I was diagnosed when I was thirteen."

"No – no – your real story."

"I am quite unextraordinary."

"I reject that out of hand."

"You know Gus talks about you all that time."

"We're just friends."

"I hope you realize trying to keep your distance from me in no way lessens my affection for you."

"Gus, I'm a grenade."

**River Song: **Okay that took a dark turn….

**Donna: **What…

"One day, I'm going to blow up, and I'm going to obliterate everything in my wake and I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't get to chose if you get hurt in this world but you do get a say in who hurts you."

"I'm in love with you Hazel Grace and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and I am in love with you. All your efforts to keep me from you are gonna fail."

**Rose: **She looks older than I pictured in my mind.

**Clara: **I love Shailene Woodley.

**Trailer Song: **If that's what you wanted. If that's what you wanted. If that's what you wanted. If that's what you wanted.

"We are a hot mess."

"Are you angry?"

"SO angry!"

"You need to break something."

_(They throw the egg on the car and cheer) _

**River: **The car!

"You gave me a forever within the numbered days, and I can't tell you how and I can't tell you how thankful I am for our little infinity."

"To good life Hazel Grace. Okay."

"Okay."

_The Fault in Our Stars…_

**Rose: **I love that book.

**Amy: **Awesome book.

**Clara: **Can I watch it again?

**Question Time….**

**Host: So Have you heard of the Fault in our stars before we showed you this? **

**Martha: **Yes I have, heard of it.

**Amy: **Yes and er….

_She reaches into a bag she brought, and pulls out the book. _

**Host: No way! **

**Amy: **This Fault in Our Stars that I just wanted to re-read.

**Rose: **Yes.

**River: **No I haven't.

**Host: Have you read the book? **

**Clara: **Yes I have.

_Amy holds out the book. _

**Amy: **There you go!

**Donna: **No. Not yet at least.

**Rose: **Yes.

**Host: Back to the trailer how did you feel watching it? **

**Clara: **I felt good.

**Martha: **It made me feel fuzzy inside.

**Donna: **It made me feel nice. Then it would show something that made me want to cry then they showed something sweet and I felt happy again.

**Host: The book and the movie is about a teenage girl who has cancer, who is forced to go to a cancer support group by her mom to make friends. What are your thoughts about someone deciding to make a story revolving around something like a young person having cancer? **

**Amy: **Well it shows that everyone doesn't live a fairy tail life, and gives a new perspective how to look at that.

**Rose: **It makes me happy because I don't think a movie like this could have been so popular when I was little.

**Host: Do you know who the author of the book is? **

**River: **No.

**Donna: **Not at all.

**Martha: **John Green?

**Clara: **John Green.

**Rose: **John Green.

**Amy: **John Green.

**Host: What do you know about John Green? **

**Clara: **Him and his brother are the Vlog Brothers… Didn't they start a thing called Vidcon in the U.S?

**Amy: **Vlog Brothers, Vidcon… That History Show… and That New Art Show?

**Host: Besides being a author of multipule books he's a big internet star. **

**River: **Really?!

**Donna: **I never pictured that I thought he was some old guy writing a book at his flat like "Heh Heh! I'm targeting all the girls!"

**Host: Why is this book, specifically, so popular and means so much to your generation? **

**Amy: **One it's a love story.

**Clara: **It shows a different side of a Teenage life.

**Rose: **Even if you're not sick, you still feel you still feel like an outcast. For her I thought that's how she feels carrying that oxygen tank around. Everybody's staring at her and I know that's everyone today when people stare at them because they are different.

**Host: And if John Green ended up watching this, what would you say to him? **

**Martha: **I love your book.

**Donna: **I am going to read the book and watch the movie!

**Clara: **I love the book and the movie so much, thank you for making it.

**Amy: **I don't know…I'd be really shy!

**Host: The last thing we're going to be doing in this episode, we're gonna show you one more thing. You can tell him yourself, Amy. **

_(John comes up on the laptop screen) _

**John: Hi! **

**Amy: Oh no way! Hi!**

**John: Hi! **

_Rose puts her hands over her mouth and squeals. _

**Rose: Oh my god! **

**Martha: **What?! Hi John Green!

**John: How's it going? **

**Martha: **I'm going…it's going a lot better now!

**Clara: **Is this real?

**Host: It's real! It's him! **

**Amy: **You know whats really crazy?

**John: What? **

**Amy: **I had this in my bag.

**John: Are you serious? **

**Amy: **Yeah! Do you think that you can virtually sign it somehow?

**John: Yeah ready? Hold on! **

_She puts the book up to the screen_

**Rose: **I like writing and art stuff and I think you are just brilliant.

**John: Thank you. I think your brilliant on your show. **

**Rose: **Wait you watch the show?

**John: Yeah, you do fantastic in it. You gonna buy the movie? **

**Rose: **Yes totally gonna buy it!

**John: November 3****rd**** Amy! **

**Amy: **November 3rd got it!

**John: Are you gonna buy the movie? **

**Donna: **Of course.

**John: November 3****rd**** like realese day buy? **

**Donna:** Depending yes. I mean I'd like to go buy it when it comes out but the prices!

**John: Well my time is up bye! **

**Amy: **Bye john!

_He leaves the chat. _

**Amy: **Guys. That was john green.

**Clara: **That was so cool!

**Rose: **I'm freaking out right now.

_**End Screen…**_

**Martha: **Thanks for watching this new episode of Companions react!

**Amy: **Okay guys the Hosts want me to tell you something. They are trying to figure out if they want to make a React Story where you submit like questions for us to answer and games for us to play.

**Rose: **Leave a review about it if you want to happen.

**Clara: **This will still be active now. Bye!

**A/N So what Amy said is that since the FineBros made a React Channel i was think about making a React Story where it's like it but you suggest what they should play, what they should eat, what they should answer and stuff like that. Leave a review if you want me to make it and i promise if i get alot of them saying yes i will totally make it! **


End file.
